Billy Yoder
William "Billy" Yoder was a mercenary soldier and a member of the mercenary group InGen sent into Jurassic Park during the Isla Nublar Incident. He is featured in Jurassic Park: The Game. Biography At some point during the game Billy and others in a group of mercenaries are hired by InGen to retrieve and rescue remaining Jurassic Park staff on the island.http://store.steampowered.com/app/94540/?snr=1_4_4__13 Upon arriving, he has a run-in with a Dilophosaurus after accidently stepping on one of it's eggs while trying to pick up the trail of the remaining suvivors. Soon after, he begins rounding up the survivors. He meets a female employee, who informs him of the shocking events that happened at Jurassic Park. Along the way he and the mercenary group meet the Hardings: Gerry, Jess, and the smuggler Nima Cruz. At first, he is sympathetic towards the dinosaurs, ordering Oscar not to kill a Dilophosaurus that he had wounded. But as time wears on his respect for them wears thin after seeing them kill his friends. He develops a rising resentment towards Laura Sorkin's motherly devotion to the dinosaurs, often contemptuously referring to them as her "freak show" or "pets" simply to spite her, and taking great care to emphasize that they will all be destroyed in the Napalm bombing. His dislike for her rises continuously after Oscar and D-Caf's deaths, and when she quietly reveals that she had known about the Troodons, he threatens to kill her, only to be stopped by Dr. Harding and Jess - but not before forcing her at knifepoint to admit that everything had all been her fault. After the deaths of his two best friends, he goes insane. He decides to take the Barbasol can for himself, so that he would be paid for the embryos. Death In the end he betrays the group and tries to kill Nima. Billy doesn't hear the incoming T. rex, yet he manages to stand still. But Gerry, deciding to shift the Tyrannosaur's attention to the enemy, kicks the barbasol can so that it would fall into the water. Billy ran after it and managed to grab it just before it dropped. After he gets up, however, he only feels the breath of the Tyrannosaurus behind his neck before it devours him. His death mirrors the way how Donald Gennaro dies in the movie. Trivia *Billy is one of several mercenaries sent in by InGen . *He is the last mercenary to survive but he gets killed by a T-Rex at the end of the game. *It is implied that he gets very low pay for his job, which easily explains why he chose to take the Barbosal can for himself at the end. *Billy mentions having a step-brother. *Billy is the main human antagonist in the video game, although he only became an antagonist after snapping into insanity upon the deaths of his fellow mercenaries. *He is named after a real life former actor. *He appears to be in his early 20's or 30's. *He resembles some of the hunters in the arcade The Lost World: Jurassic Park game. *In Jurassic Park 3, there is also a charecter named Billy. *When he is on the phone making a call to an army official at the Marine Facility he says that his name is William Yoder this could possibly be made up due to the fact that he could have been arrested if he had made it off the island and sold the embryos to Dodgson. However, it's more likely that, in his case, "Billy" is an abbreviation of William. *During the scene were Billy refers Oscar after he died, he says "a bunch of blue collar grunts" that has something to do with Oscar's death but this is possibly the fact that he's referring himself as a dropout person during his life in high school.This also happens when he refers D-Caf "another throw away grunt" which means this has nothing to do with Oscar and D-Caf's early lives before they died. *Billy has a lack of romantic feelings for Nima but before the two fought over the embryos and the lives of Gerry and Jess before the bombing of Isla Nublar. *He also has a relation with Jess each time they communicate these dialogues are as follows: Jessica Harding: What Now? Billy Yoder: Now, we go for a little ride. Jessica Harding: Please don't say ride. * He is from San Jose, California. * His antagonizing later on in the game is at least understandable, since all the mercenaries sent to the island other than himself were killed, several of which were very close friends of his, causing him to go insane. Meanwhile, he is implied to receive a very low pay for his job, which explains why he was compelled to steal the dinosaur embryos and sell them to BioSyn. These are more reasonable reasons to become an antagonist than Laura Sorkin's reason, who held the characters hostage and released a mosasaur just to save her dinosaurs, which in the long run were probably going to die anyway. Gallery File:Billy Yoder.jpg|Concept Art for Billy. B Yoder.jpg|Billy being jumped by a Dilophosaurus. Bcvnvnnmbnmcgfxdmytrukt.JPG|"You knew about this?" BillyYoderDeath01.jpg|The tragic villain meets his demise. References Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Deceased characters Category:2011 Category:Villains